extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tortuga
General Information Protestant|culture = English (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Pirate Republic|rank = Duchy|development = N/A|capital = Tortuga (489)|tag = TOR}} is a Protestant English pirate republic whose capital province of Tortuga (489) is located in the Greater Haiti area, Caribbeans region, Central America subcontinent, of the North America continent; since the formation of this country can happen in various times via event it does not have a specific era connected. This pirate republic is only formable via the "The Brethren of the Coast" event (details given below), and has no historical cores or canon playable start in the timeline. Tortuga Formation Event * "The Brethren of the Coast" * Trigger condition(s): ** does not exist. ** One of the following must be true: *** Either the country: **** Is not a subject **** Has at least two cities (provinces) **** Owns its core province(s): Tortuga (489) *** O''r'' one of its subjects: **** Has at least two cities (provinces) **** Owns its core province(s): Tortuga (489) ** Tortuga (489): *** Is Protestant, Anglican or '' Reformed. ** One of the following must be true: *** Treasure fleet recently passed through the trade node of Tortuga (489). *** Privateers have at least 1% trade power in the trade node of Tortuga (489). *** A country with its capital in Caribbeans has at least 5 war exhaustion. ** The event ‘The Golden Age of Piracy’ has happend * Mean time to happen: 12 months * Effect(s): ** Tortuga (489): *** Becomes a core province of *** Is discovered by ** Player choice(s): *** 'A pirate's life for me!' **** The owner of Tortuga (489): ***** Releases as an independent state. **** Tortuga: ***** Becomes a republic. ***** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform. ***** Gains government reform progress spent on current reforms by this country. ***** Gains '''50' republican tradition. ***** Gets the religion and primary culture of this country. ***** Gets regiments up to the land force limit (80% ,20% ). ***** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ). ***** Gets a new ruler: ****** Named ‘Henry Morgan’. ****** Which re-election does not cost any republican tradition. ***** Gain Piratical Ideas and Traditions ***** Gets new missions. **** The human player plays as Tortuga. *** 'We will eradicate these criminals' **** The owner of Tortuga (489): ***** Releases as an independent state. **** Tortuga: ***** Becomes a republic. ***** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform. ***** Gains government reform progress spent on current reforms by this country. ***** Gains 50 republican tradition. ***** Gets the religion and primary culture of this country. ***** Gets regiments up to the land force limit (80% ,20% ). ***** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ). ***** Gets a new ruler: ****** Named ‘Henry Morgan’. ****** Which re-election does not cost any republican tradition. ***** Gain Piratical Ideas and Traditions ***** Gets new missions. Piratical Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ambition: ** -25.0% Unjustified Demands Cost * Ideas: ** Religious Apathy: *** Negative religious tolerance no longer gives any penalties. Heretic and heathen provinces do not give us any penalty to religious unity. ** Plunder: *** +25.0% Looting Speed ** Buccaneers: *** -10.0% Infantry Cost ** Sail in Consort: *** +20.0% Global Naval Engagement ** Elected Quartermasters: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** +10.0% Morale of Navies ** Pirate Bays: *** +1 Naval Combat Bonus off Owned Coast ** Life of Liberty: *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency *** +10.0% Sailor Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:Central American countries Category:North American countries Category:Protestant countries Category:English countries Category:Formable Only Category:Formable nations Category:Events Category:British countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Pirate Republics Category:Duchy (Rank)